Very Oneshotty IchiRuki Oneshots
by DanceOfTheWhiteMoon
Summary: PLEASE INFER FROM TITLE. Hence, you can conclude it's all about my beloved IchiRuki! But its OOC sometimes. And some are short, some are long. It's called... variety? IchiRuki/IchigoxRukia. I don't hold any claims over Bleach... Darn. I should buy shares.
1. Lucky

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH. SO SAD. *boohoo***

**

* * *

  
**

How did I get so unlucky?

Sometimes I wonder how I always got the short end of the stick. I'm practically the very definition of unlucky. If you searched the word on Google, my face would appear. I mean, look at my life.

I have _ridiculous_ orange hair, inherited from god knows where.

I fight more than one hollow on a daily basis. No less than two if it's a good day.

I have to put up with a raven-haired midget living in my closet.

And that's not even half of it.

What could be worse?

Then again, as I sit on my bed and watch the moonlight washing over her face as she sleeps in her- _ehem _my- closet, I think to myself.

How did I get so lucky?

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know. It's crappy. Plus, you guys must be thinking it was kinda creepy with Ichigo watching her sleep. But I think its sweet! I mean, I would want some SMOKIN' HOT guy watching me as **_**I**_** sleep.**

**Right. Just ignore that part.**

**So the next drabbly thingy will be posted either tomorrow, or the day after. I already have it written down. Oh yeah, check out my other stories, especially 'What Flour Bags Can Do To You.' I'll be updating that one REALLY soon. I mean REALLY. And don't worry. The chapters'll get longer as my intelligence progresses (not possible).**

**Remember to review! But don't be so mean.**


	2. Everything I'm Not

**A/N: I know I said it was gonna be 1000 words or more, but I'm gonna save that for until I get more reviews. So puh-lease review!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach :(**

* * *

My legs are straining in protest as I pump my muscles and run towards my house. Tears trail down my cheeks as I cry, heavy sobs causing my body to tremble. _Why? _I ask myself.

_**I am everything she's not!**_

My hair is bright, long and flowing, cascading down to the small of my back. Her hair is dark, shoulder length, and a stray strand falling delicately across her face. To put it short, she is the Night. And I am the Day.

My crush on Kurosaki-kun must have started long ago; I can't remember when. But what I do know, is that the little crush grew, and I soon fell in love with him. I truly, sincerely, and undeniably fell in love with my orange-haired hero.

I always believed that Kurosaki-kun needed someone bright and cheerful in his life, someone to take his worries and sadness away if only just for a moment.

But I was wrong.

A new wave of tears hit me once again as I remember the incident a few minutes ago.

_Flashback_

I had finally decided to tell Kurosaki-kun how I felt about him. How my heart beats for him, and only him. How I come to school every day just to see his face. How I was unconditionally in love with him.

It was right after school and I waited outside the classroom for Kurosaki-kun. For the past two weeks, Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san had been coming out of the classroom five to ten minutes after everyone left, and I always wondered why. Ishida-kun, Sado-kun and I asked them once, but they avoided the question; Kurosaki-kun told me it was private. I assumed it was because they were discussing about something only Shinigami were supposed to know; it couldn't be risked overheard by Kurosaki-kun's family at home.

That couldn't be more untrue.

They were taking longer than usual, I realized. What were they talking about that was _so_ important that they had to stay back after school every day to discuss it? I was getting more curious by the minute, and I finally had the guts to open the door slightly, just enough to see what they were doing; saying.

Big mistake.

What I saw crushed me.

Kuchiki-san was sitting on a desk, which I vaguely realized was mine. Kurosaki-kun was standing in front of her, his hands holding her thighs around his waist. The sight did a number on my heart. But what I focused on next practically killed me.

Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san were engaged in a fierce lip-lock.

Her dainty fingers were tugging insistently at the stands on the back of his neck as he trailed kisses along her jaw line. They were so close to each other that it seemed like not even air could pass between them. I took note of the double meaning that last statement produced.

I turned around. I could not bear to look at them; Kuchiki-san having the one thing I wanted more than anything. _Needed _more than anything.

I looked down at my hands and the tears that had formed beneath my eyelids dripped down onto my palms. My chest felt like it was being torn apart; a hole.

Just like a hollow.

I was preparing myself for a sprint down the hallway, but before I could take a step, I heard the few words I loathed to hear from the voice I loved the most.

"I love you, Rukia."

And then I took off. I didn't need to hear what her response would be. I knew what it was going to be.

_End Flashback_

And now, as I crumple into a ball from exhaustion, externally and internally, in front of my brother's shrine at home, I think I finally understood.

**She is everything I am not.**

* * *

**A/N: Depressing? I think so too! The next one'll be shorter, but it has IchiRuki fluff! Wee! I love fluff!**

**Click that button please! REVIEW!!**

**WootWoot,**

**DOTWM**


	3. Damn Rabbit

**A/N: Well. I really don't know why I updated with this kinda shit. But hey, beggers can't be choosers, eh? **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach ~_~**

* * *

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself."

"I... I need you."

"W-What the _hell_?! I-I don't know what to say-"

"Why are you so flustered? What I meant was that I need your money. What did you _think _I was saying?"

"... nothing. I knew what you meant, midget."

"Sure you did, pervert."

"Now hold on a sec-"

"Whatever. Just give me your wallet."

"For what, may I ask?"

"No, you may not."

"Rukia..."

"Oh, fine. I saw a real life Chappy at this so-called potty-petty shop, and... I want it."

"No! No fucking way are you gonna use _my_ money to buy yourself a GOD DAMN RABBIT! And it's called a pet shop, you smart ass. I really don't know how you ended up with potty-petty shop..."

"Fine! Be that way! I'll just ask Renji to get me one when he comes over for a mission next week. He _always_ gives me what I want. _Always._"

"I'm er... still not buying it for you!"

And yet, he wonders, how the hell he ended up at the pet shop the very next day choosing, what he calls, a damn rabbit.

* * *

**A/N: Just _pretend _that it's endurable, would ya? I was bored in Math so could you blame me that it was THAT bad?**

**Wait. Don't answer that.**

**REVIEEEEEWW!! Constructive critisism and ideas for a oneshot-drabble thingamajig is appreciated XD The next one'll be longer. I swear.**


	4. Classroom

**A/N: Wow. This is short.**

* * *

He poked her side and she literally jumped out of her seat and ended up on the floor.

Ichigo squealed girlishly and laughed diabolically.

Rukia leered at him and the usual array of profanities soon followed out of her mouth.

She picked herself up and sat back on her chair.

Ichigo could not be more tickled.

Rukia picked up her marker and started drawing on Ichigo's face, who was still laughing too hard to care.

She let out an exasperated sigh when she realised it didn't have any effect on the teenager sitting next to her and resumed her work.

Ichigo eventually stopped snickering like a psychotic lunatic and they continued discussing their project.

It was just the two of them...alone in the classroom.

* * *

**A/N: Uhhh... I was bored cause you guys didn't review for my other story What Flour Bags Can Do To You and I couldn't update that one. So I updated this one instead. *SIGH* Ah, my pride is wounded. Review for this and that, would ya?**


	5. Brat

**A/N: Well, I did it at night and finished just before midnight and the end of his B'Day, so don't scold me if it sucks!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach.**

* * *

_Ah, today's the day._

Rukia glanced briefly at her Limited Edition Chappy Calendar hanging on the wall in her closet. Her dainty fingers dragged itself across the large piece of paper, and stopped once it reached its destination.

_Wednesday, July 15__th__._

She sighed and stared blankly at the marked area, subconsciously smiling softly to herself at the thought of _him_. The man who she, not until recently realized, was in love with.

"Ichigo…"she whispered.

Her heart felt like it leapt out of her throat, and was immediately shoved back into her chest when the closet door flew open, and the orange-haired shinigami plaguing her thought entered her field of vision.

"What'd you call me for?" he grumbled.

Rukia gulped nervously as she took in the sight of him. Shirtless, and clad in _only_ a pair of boxers.

_Those things barely cover anything! I mean, look at how low… they… are…_

Cue screaming fan girls.

_Oh… my god._

Ichigo smirked at the obvious display of Rukia checking him out. "See what you like, midget?"

She was shaken out of her trance and started stuttering. "I-Ichigo! W-What are you doing?" Rukia squeaked, obviously embarrassed at being caught staring at him. "And what are you w-wearing? Actually, what a-are you _not _wearing?!"

Ichigo smirked. "From what I could tell from you checking me out, I'd say you'd know _exactly_ what I'm not wearing."

"Sh-shut up, dimwit!"

"Why, midget? Getting flustered at seeing this-," he grasped her hand that was placed on her chest, covering her heart, and placed it on his own chest, "-sexy body?"

He laughed as her face turned a deeper shade of red in each passing second. She scowled when she realized he was just teasing her, so she tugged her hand back from his hold. She punched his stomach, and as he winced and bent over, she delivered a kick to his head.

She grinned mischievously down at him.

"Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean I have to put up with your nonsense, idiot!"

In response, Ichigo growled lowly and before Rukia knew it, she was sprawled across the floor with Ichigo hovering above her. Head spinning, she glared up at him through her bangs that fell across her eyes but it faltered when she met his eyes. She shivered involuntarily at the intensity of them, and blushed when she -_finally_- realized the position they were in.

"W-What are you doing?!"

Ichigo started when he was snapped out of the daze looking into her violet eyes had brought him. He smiled wryly and was about get up when Rukia said something that made him stop in his tracks.

"Get off me, _brat_. Know your place."

He jerked his head back towards her, and if anything, the intensity of his gaze grew. Rukia shuddered as his stare travelled the length of her body beneath him before moving upwards to meet her eyes once again. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above as his unwavering gaze was trained on her face. He bent down and his back arched outwards slightly, making her feel even smaller than she usually felt.

_What's going on?!_

"Rukia…" he growled, as his head moved lower towards her. On reflex, she tried to aim a kick between his legs, but he was fast enough to catch the minute movement of her foot right before she struck so he was able to hold her legs down with his own.

"L-let go of me, Ichigo! I mean it! Now! Respect your elders, boy!"

The grip he had on her wrists tightened and she almost felt afraid of what he might do next.

"Do not call me a _brat_, Rukia. I am _not_ a child anymore."

If they were in any other position then, Rukia might have had a retort or two. But as she looked up at him from the floor, she felt intimidated. Scared, almost. Nevertheless, Rukia was a Kuchiki, and Kuchiki's never back down from anything.

"No, Ichigo." She felt her confidence rising, as a look of surprise, and dare she say amusement, appeared on his face. "You are a boy. Always, will be. Even if you're one year older from last year, you. Are. Still. A. Boy." The amusement vanished almost instantly.

"No, Rukia. It's time you listen to _me _for once. I am a man now. A man with needs, and-," At this point, his face was lowering and his lips hovered over her ears. "-a man with wants. _Desires_." He practically purred in her ear. "You have no idea, Rukia. How I've grown. How I've matured, in this past year. The war, almost losing my friends," he sighed and continued, this time in a whisper. "Almost losing you…"

Rukia's eyes were brimmed with tears by this point. She never said it out loud, but she has always felt guilty about bringing Ichigo into the world of the Shinigami. Hearing this made her guilt worse, and now, all she wanted to do was apologise.

"Ichigo…I-I'm so s-sorry! I never wanted any of this to h-happe-," her speech was cut short when she felt warm lips placed against hers roughly. She immediately struggled, trying to break out of his tight hold, but relaxed when the feeling of being so close to Ichigo, her one and only, overwhelmed her and she started to respond to the kiss. A distinct thought kept passing through their mind, both aware of the implications it brought.

_How long have I been waiting for this?_

When they finally broke apart for air, they both had smiles on their faces. Ichigo placed his forehead against hers as they each tried to calm their breathing. When Rukia opened her eyes, he was looking right at her. He then started to speak.

"Rukia… don't ever say that you didn't want this to ever happen. My heart can't take it! I need you with me, forever. When I'm older, we'll get married, have kids. My whole future is with you."

He got up from the floor, and helped Rukia to a sitting position before carrying and placing her on his lap. He held her tight and breathed it her scent.

_So fresh, so soothing, so… Rukia._

She reached up and placed her palm against his cheek, smiling when he closed his eyes and leaned towards it.

She sighed. "Ichigo…" His eyes opened in alarm.

"Please, Rukia! Please say yes. It's my birthday!" She almost laughed at the pathetic look he gave her, big amber eyes staring down at her pitifully.

She smiled.

"Yes, Ichigo. I'll be with you forever."

He sighed and a relieved grin appeared on his face.

"I love you, Rukia."

She grabbed his head and brought it down towards her. Right before they met, Rukia whispered.

"I love you too, Ichigo. And happy birthday."

And soon, they were engaged in a fierce lip-lock.

* * *

**A/N: It was kinda boring eh? Ah, nevermind. I'm tired and I'm going to sleep. Good Night! XD**


	6. Santa sama

**A/N: Christmas story! Yay! And I changed the bold letters back to normal, so hopefully it's easier to read now **

**This story is hereby DISCLAIMED! I mean, only the Bleach copyrights thing. I wrote this story!**

**

* * *

**

When Ichigo opens the door to his room after his dinner with his family, he doesn't notice Rukia laying on her back on his bed, head turned in his direction. Rukia is shocked when he completely ignores her, unintentionally she presumes, since he hadn't even looked up from the floor when he had entered. He looks troubled for some reason and Rukia assumes something is bothering him so much that he didn't even sense her reiatsu since her arrival from Soul Society an hour ago.

She had been taking a short nap while waiting for him to finish dinner with his family, feeling too tired from the long and exhausting trip to be able to handle the wild and barbaric antics of Ichigo's dad on Christmas Eve.

Inwardly, Rukia sighs willfully. Christmas was tomorrow, and she still had no idea what she was doing here. In the Living World, that is.

Right before she had left through the Senkai gate more than an hour ago, shinigami everywhere had been scuttling about in a frenzy, trying to get everything prepared for the huge Christmas Party they were having at midnight. She, however, had been given a 'special' mission by Ukitake Taicho, which lead her to where was right now, staring at the back of the orange-head as he leans his forehead against the wooden door of his room.

It wasn't as if Rukia didn't want to be here; she very much wanted the opposite of that, in fact, but there was always the nagging guilt she felt in the back of her head that she was interfering with the life of the young 'once-human-now-half-shinigami.' So, in truth, she wanted to be here with all her heart, but at the same time, she didn't.

Rukia jumps slightly on the bed and gets jolted from her thoughts when loud, repetitive thumps resounded in the small room. She turns her head once again towards Ichigo, at whom she gawks for a few moments.

_What is the buffoon banging his head against the door for?_

She watches as he stops almost as soon as he had started, and once again lays his head on the door. The silence lasts for about three whole minutes, and Rukia is steadily getting more annoyed by the second. Finally, she opens the mouth to announce her presence when her breath catches in her throat and she falters. Her trained ears had picked up the low whispers of the boy on the other side of the room.

"Rukia… Rukia… Rukia, where are you? Come back, please… Please, God, _please_ come home! I need you. I _love_ you!"

Staring in shock at the back of his head, Rukia's heart picks up to an incredible pace.

_He… he wants me back with him! Because he loves me…_

A full blown smile graces her face at the thought, before she snaps back to attention, when she hears the mumbles of the boy once again.

"… Yuzu asked me what I requested from The Fat Man in Red for Christmas, and I didn't answer… I _couldn't_ answer. I don't want anything from him! I don't want anything from my family either! I want something from you, Rukia! I want you to come back!"

At this point, his head is raised toward the ceiling.

"You hear me, Santa-sama? _That's_ what I want for Christmas! I want Rukia to be with me forever! Can you give me that? Huh? Can you? Of course you can't! You and your fucking shinigami friends up there are the sole reason she left me four months ago!"

Voice steadily getting louder, Rukia worries his family might have heard him, and come barging in and find her lying on his bed, so she does what anyone in her position would have done.

She skillfully dodges from the range of sight of Ichigo and leaps into the closet, all without a sound.

In the darkness of the small cupboard, Rukia grins, winks and gives herself a thumb's up.

_Damn, I'm good!_

After a moment of basking in her own greatness, Rukia starts to ponder on Ichigo's very passionate words of her.

_I mean, it's not like I was clueless of his feelings for me. Though, I _did _think it was just a little crush! I love him, I know I do, and after so long of waiting, I finally found a man who is in love with me as much as I am in love with him._ _And he probably knows I love him too._

Rukia's innocent smile suddenly morphs into a devilish smirk.

_That idiot! He didn't even tell me he loved me when I left! That ass didn't say anything other than a 'stay out of trouble midget' when I started walking through the gate! Hmph, what a dumbshit._

… _But I guess he was just as afraid of being rejected as I was. Maybe he deserves a worthy Christmas present._

She rubs her hands and grins cheekily to herself as a plan starts forming in her head. She noticeably lowers her reiatsu, just enough for not being able to found by the famous 'reiatsu genius,' Ichigo Kurosaki.

Rukia scoffs.

_Reiatsu genius my ass._

Outside, Ichigo turns and glances around his room as he feels a light breeze brush past him.

_I could've sworn that was… nah, can't be._

"Stupid midget's messing with my head," he grumbles as he starts towards the closet door to change for bed.

The affection Rukia had been feeling for the orange-haired boy outside suddenly decreases as those words escape his mouth.

_After all this time he still persists in using that word…never changes does he…_

Rukia clamps a hand over her mouth to muffle the squeak that escapes her as the closet door opens. She presses herself against the side, thankful that she had not chosen to sit in the centre where the most comfortable T-shirts were. She watches Ichigo's arm grab a shirt, the tension easing out of her when the door swings shut.

_He's really unobservant._

Confident that Ichigo would not require the closet again until morning, she settles herself down. The corners of her lips pull up in a smile as she thinks of Ichigo's reaction tomorrow Tired from the long journey, sleep quickly overcomes her.

Outside, sleep does not come as quickly for Ichigo. He tosses and turns restlessly, finally falling into a fitful sleep.

Rukia sleepily opens her eyes, instantly brightening as she realizes where she is and what day it is. Sunlight filters through the small crack in the closet door. She cracks it open, stifling a giggle as she sees Ichigo sprawled out on his bed, still asleep. Opening the door wider, she slowly creeps across the room and jumps onto the bed.

Ichigo, with fast reflexes after years of practice, launches a punch at the thing he knew was his father.

"Seriously Dad, don't I get a break from you on Christmas at leas-"

He stops short as he sees wide violet eyes mere inches from his own recently opened ones.

"I weigh as much as your Dad? I'm insulted."

For a moment, he is lost for words and gawks openly at the figure above him.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouts happily. He pulls her down to him and hugs her, as though she might run off to Soul Society for another four months right this moment.

"Merry Christmas Ichigo," she says, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

As though suddenly realizing what he is doing he removes his arms and Rukia gets up.

He clears his throat and asks, "So what are you doing here?"

"What, you're not happy to see me?" she asks, feigning hurt.

"N-no! I'm happy to see you! I'm very happy to see you! I'm absolutely happy to see you! I'm absolutely, positively happy to see you! I'm absolutely positi-"

Ichigo raises his wide frantic eyes up towards the owner of the hand whose hand is clasped over his mouth. A muffled sigh of relief escapes his lips as he looks at her happy and mirth-filled eyes and hears her light giggle.

How he missed that.

"I get it Ichigo! You're happy to see me!" She giggles some more before settling herself beside him once more, removing her hand from his mouth while she was at it. She lets out a contented sigh and rests her head on his arm.

"I really missed you, Ichigo."

She then finds herself looking straight at his warm amber eyes.

He had got off the bed as fast as if he had used his shunpo and kneeled right in front of her so that they could be on the same eyelevel for what he was about to do.

He crashes his lips against hers.

Rukia's eyes barely registered the fact that Ichigo Kurosaki, the man she was in love with is kissing her, until she feels him push against her lips harder, trying to get some sort of response.

Ichigo, for his part, is still quite stunned at the action he had instigated. Instinct had taken over when she had said she had missed him, and somehow, he knew that she meant that she loved him. Closing his mind, he focuses on the feeling of her lips against his, and continues to probe a reaction out of her. He nearly sighs in relief when she starts to melt and participate more into the kiss.

It lasts for several minutes when it becomes clear to them that continuing could be a risk to their life. Similar thoughts pass through their mind.

_Dying from the lack of oxygen due to kiss would be a sucky way to go._

They breathe deeply when they break apart, and within moments, they start to breathe at a normal pace. Ichigo breaks the comfortable silence.

"I love you too, Rukia."

"…What? When did I-"

"Shut up. I know you do."

"… I _do_ but that does not give you the right to-"

Ichigo's lips over hers silences her words and shoves all logic out of her mind. Closing her eyes, she welcomes the kiss. Ichigo inwardly smiles to himself as he notices her getting more active in the kiss.

_Thank you, Santa-sama._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Okay! Done. As always, REVIEW! And I'll be updating my other story soon. Merry Christmas! Buh-Bye! **


	7. Teenage Dream

_**READ THE A/N! IT'S IMPORTANT!**_

**A/N: Alright! First songfic ever! Judging by the title I'm sure many of you can guess what song I used :) There's a line in this chapter 'AND HE SANG', and I want everyone to stop reading, go to **_**youtube**_** and search **_**'Teenage Dream'**_** by **_**Glee**_**. There's a certain effect I wanna produce, though I don't know yet if it's a good idea or not. When the character (I don't wanna spoilt it for you guys now) starts starts singing, it'll help if you imagine him/her adding in his/her own moves. It'll be better that way. So... enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.**

* * *

Rukia narrowed her violet eyes at the door suspiciously.

Ichigo had told her to come upstairs to his room after the latest Chappy episode was over, but now that she was just outside, she was having second thoughts about going in there. There were strange noises coming from inside, and she did _not_ want to know what was he was doing. But then again, maybe she could use whatever was happening in there against him as blackmail. She grinned mischievously and kneeled on the floor, placing her ear against the door. She winced when a loud 'fuuuuuccckkkk' blasted her ears. Rolling her eyes, she got up and took in a deep breath.

_Hopefully it won't be that traumatising._

Without bothering to knock, she barged into his room, raising her eyebrows when she saw Ichigo scrambling around with something he was hiding, his back towards her. He turned around to face her after another long 'fuuuuuccckkkk' and a few sounds of beeping. His hands were still behind him when he looked at her nervously.

"Uhh, hey Rukia! You're… early!"

Ichigo coughed into his fist and looked at the ceiling, mumbling something to himself. Rukia found it odd that he was tapping his foot to some imaginary beat, as if he were singing-

_Which is something he would never do!_

"Okay, Ichi. What's the deal?" Rukia deadpanned. This was getting a little too bizarre for her tastes. Ichigo was acting strangely, and whether he liked it or not, she was going to figure out what was wrong with him.

_If it's because of your hormones, I swear I'll kick your ass, you dumbshit!_

Ichigo stiffened when she spoke, as if only just realising she was still standing in front of him. He grappled for something behind him while still muttering, his foot tapping faster.

When suddenly, he stopped.

Ichigo took in a deep breath and looked at her intently, rubbing the back of his neck and then sliding it up brush his hair away from his eyes. He bit his lips, nervous, and closed his eyes.

"Okay. Just… just give me a minute, alright?"

Rukia nodded slowly, and while he composed himself for whatever stunt he was about to pull, Rukia took in his appearance –something she'd been doing a lot lately.

His soft orange hair looked more unruly than usual; ruffled like a kitten after being just woken up. Rukia found it so cute she wanted to squeal, but she figured that it would be a difficult situation to explain.

_But, oh… I just wanna_ glomp _him!_

She smiled to herself secretly. Her eyes trailed down from his hair and took note of what he was wearing. He wore a plain white T-shirt, with a long woollen grey jacket over it. It looked soft, and she wondered if he would let her wear it if she asked, though it would probably reach her calves.

_Heh, who cares? He'd probably let me, since I'm already wearing his shirts and shorts._

She looked down at what she was wearing and smirked. His red and white plaid shirt looked oversized on her, and paired with his baggy basketball shorts, she thought she looked like his girlfriend, just waking up after rounds of-

Rukia felt dizzy.

_Oh. Wow._

Snapping herself out of her perverted thoughts regarding the young man in front of her, she glanced back at him. She frowned in confusion when she noticed he was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. Ichigo had told her once that skinny jeans and him did not match at all, and all hell would break lose if he was caught in a pair. So it was kind of a shock to her when he wore it. Plus, it looked fresh out of a clothing store, so obviously he had just bought it recently.

_What's wrong with it anyway? It looks _really _great on him. He should wear it more often._

She looked up at him when Ichigo cleared his throat and looked at her pointedly.

"Rukia. You _do_ remember what day it is today right?"

"Umm… Friday?"

Ichigo looked at her disbelievingly.

"Are… are you serious? It's your freaking birthday, Rukia! January 14th? Ring a bell?"

Rukia's eyes widened.

_Oh, yeah! Today's my birthday!_

She grinned sheepishly at him. She had remembered the day before that it was her birthday, but somehow forgot all about it this morning when she woke up.

"Duh, Ichigo! Of course I would remember my own birthday! Duh! Har-har, DUH!"

Rukia chuckled nervously and avoided his eyes. Ichigo just rolled his eyes at her lame attempt at covering her obvious lie, choosing to ignore it for now since he had more important things to be doing. He gulped, anxious, and took a step to the side, revealing his iPod docking station.

_Holy fishcakes. What am I doing?_

"Rukia. It's your birthday so I wanted to get you something. You're different from everyone else close to me. Special. So… I wanted to do something special for you. You know, something special for special people? Yeah…" He cleared his throat and wrung his hands together. "I wanted to get you a present, but judging from the condition of your things, I chose not to. I mean, look at that Chappy doll dad gave you! It looks like shit." He gestured wildly for a moment. "Oh, and also because I've got no money on me at this point of time. So. Here goes. Hopefully you'll understand what I mean, and not point out how embarrassing it is, 'cause I already know it is."

He turned towards the dock and pressed play on his iPod. A familiar tune entered her ears, and Rukia's eyes widened.

_No, it can't be… He's not-!_

And then he sang.

* * *

"You think I'm pretty

Without any makeup on

You think I'm funny when I tell the

Punch line wrong

I know you get me

So I let my walls come down, down

"Before you met me I was all right

But things were kinda heavy

You brought me to life,

Now every February

You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

"Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I, we'll be young forever

"You make me

Feel like I'm living a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

"My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

And don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

"We shunpo-ed to Mundo and got drunk

On the beach

Got a motel and

Built a fort out of sheets

I finally found you

My missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

"Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I, we'll be young forever

"You make me

Feel like I'm living a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

"My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance

And don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

"I'ma get your heart racing

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight"

* * *

Ichigo pointed at his jeans and grinned. It was so rare of him to smile; Rukia beamed at this and felt her heart warm. She crossed her arms, chuckled a little and looked on.

* * *

"You make me

Feel like I'm living a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

"My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance

And don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

"I'ma get your heart racing

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight"

* * *

Ichigo took in a deep breath, stopped the song and looked at her expectantly, blushing when she just continued to stare at him with a wide smile. He rubbed his arm, feeling a little self-conscious at her intent look.

"What?"

"It's a girl's song."

Ichigo gapped at her in disbelief.

"Seriously? I just put my heart on my sleeve and that's all you can say? Not to mention how embarrassing it is to just do this in the first place! And yeah, my reputation's ruined to! Ugh, I would have made a card or something if I knew you were just gonna-"

He was interrupted when a pair of warm lips was placed on his cheek. It lasted barely a second, but he knew it wasn't just a figment of his imagination. Both blushed wildly as Rukia pulled away. She looked away from his dazed look and flushed deeper.

"Idiot. Don't just start ranting after just one comment! It was great; I really enjoyed you singing and dancing around for me, no matter how uncoordinated you are." She smirked. "And don't get mad at me! It _is_ a girl's song! You could've picked a man's song, like say… _Just The Way You Are?_ But you go ahead and pick Katy Perry. So don't be jumpin' on me when I told the truth!"

Rukia did that diva snap thing, and let her arms fall akimbo. She looked at him through narrowed eyes and grunted disapprovingly when he still had that 'not-present-in-this-dimension' look in his eyes, though no one could have missed the light patch of red on her cheeks.

"Hey, Ichi! What're you doing, staring into space for? Oi, listen to m-"

"I think I deserve more than that."

Rukia was cut off when Ichigo's relaxed and smooth voice entered her ears. She was bewildered and -dare she admit- slightly unnerved. She expected him to explode in aggravation, and him being unruffled was a little more than scandalous.

_He seems to be surprising me a whole lot today._

"I don't understand, muttonhead."

_There. Insults are a constant in our affiliation. Thank god for some normality!_

"I said, I deserve better."

Rukia stared at him in shock, mouth wide open.

_I take it back. What the hell is wrong with him? Where are the provoking retorts?_

She jumped when Ichigo stood in front of her, tilting her chin up and closing her mouth.

"Don't you think, after pouring my feelings from my heart out to you, confessing you're in my dreams, and not to mention wearing a pair of skinny jeans that I swore to never-"

"But it looks good on you," Rukia mumbled, feeling a little flustered since his right hand was busy running through her hair while he spoke. Whether he did it subconsciously or not was still a mystery to her.

"I know," Ichigo grinned cheekily. "But as I was saying, after I was so rudely interrupted, don't you think after doing all those things, and more, I deserve more than a stinkin' kiss on the cheek? I mean, c'mon Roo. I'm sure you can do better than that."

Still speechless, Rukia just stared at him blankly.

_Why did he call me Roo? It's a cute nickname, though… And he just confessed to me again, didn't he? Umm… what do I say now?_

_Hey, wait a minute. Did he say he wanted something other than that kiss on the cheek I gave him? That ass! After saying he had feelings for me he says he wants something _better_ than a kiss on the cheek? The nerve! And he called it _stinkin'_? Why I oughta…_

"You want something better, do you? What. Some kind of present? Money? How dare you-"

Rukia glared at him through her thick lashes as he clamped a hand over her mouth, while the hand that had been running through her locks fell to the hair at the nape of her neck, gripping it tightly but not enough for it to hurt. Ichigo looked at her through heavy lidded amber eyes as he spoke, dissolving her glare entirely.

"Sometimes, Roo, I just wish you'd shut up."

And then he kissed her.

_Ah… bliss._

* * *

**A/N: Honestly, I liked everything except the ending. I was just too lazy to continue... Forgive meeee! *runs away***

***turns around and runs back* Okay, and who else loves the nickname Roo? Review if you do! And... review if you don't! Haha :D**

***in a Fred-like voice***

**PEACE OUT HOMEDOG!**


End file.
